


Loud Night, Quiet Morning

by helens78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character of Color, Hand Job, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night in which Teal'c bravely puts up with Jack's snoring, the two of them share a few nice quiet moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Night, Quiet Morning

It was cold. It was cold and the ground wasn't just hard but _crunchy_, and the stench from that awful vulture-lizard thing they'd cooked up last night on M7Z-GXQ was still heavy in the air.

Mostly, though, Jack was just cold. There was an obvious solution for that. Started with "T", ended with "eal'c", and he was next to Jack, reading. The book was one he'd taken from Lee's shelf back at the SGC, some fantasy thing by someone named Weis. Jack scooched over and pressed his side to Teal'c's.

Teal'c didn't even spot him a glance. "You had a most vociferous night," he said. He flipped a page.

Jack snorted. "Sorry if the snoring kept you up."

"I do not require--"

"--sleep, yeah, I know," Jack said. He rolled onto his side and pressed his whole body up against Teal'c's. "Oh, yeah," he mumbled, "that's the stuff."

"To what 'stuff' are you referring?"

Jack didn't dignify that with an answer. Instead, he put a hand on Teal'c's thigh and started moving it up: up over smooth, hard muscle, up to Teal'c's meticulously-shaved balls (and how that didn't itch like a mother, Jack didn't know), up to his cock, hardening under Jack's lazy, exploring touch.

Teal'c put his book down. "Of all your Earth morning rituals," he murmured, "I confess I like this one the most."

Jack grinned and levered himself up on his elbow. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him.

"But if you plan to kiss me, I would prefer it if you would first clean your teeth."

Jack dropped back down on his side, muttering to himself. At least he hadn't lost his rhythm. "Wise guy," he grumbled.

Teal'c's eyes closed. "Perhaps if your grip were a bit tighter..."

Jack obliged him, tightening his grip and stroking faster, too. Soon enough, Teal'c's breath was coming short and fast, and he grabbed at Jack's thigh, squeezing hard as he came with a soft, low groan.

"Me next?" Jack asked, hopeful. He batted his eyelashes at Teal'c, who seemed unaffected by the eyelashes but was rolling onto his side anyway. Jack figured he'd take that.

It was getting warmer in here; Jack would take that, too. And when Teal'c slid his hand down Jack's side--almost setting off a ticklish spot, but not quite--Jack shifted his legs apart a little more, making room for Teal'c's hand. Teal'c had a habit of starting by--_oh, yeah_\--running his fingertips over Jack's balls, nice and gentle, almost relaxing. If it weren't for the fact that he wouldn't get laid for _weeks_, Jack could have just about fallen asleep to that feeling.

Instead, it made him close his eyes and left him quiet--_serene_ might be a good word for it, if it weren't describing foreplay. Sex in general? Sex with two guys? Not so much serene. Teal'c waited until Jack was practically boneless against the stupid crunchy ground, then slid his palm up the length of Jack's cock. That woke Jack up in a hurry, and he jerked his hips forward, gasping as Teal'c wrapped his hand around it, starting a quick-but-not-frantic pace that left Jack shuddering and panting. He opened his eyes so he could get a look at Teal'c's expression--yeah, that was a smirk. It looked like ye olde calm, detached Jaffa expression, but no; Jack knew an _I give great handjobs and I know it_ smirk when he saw one.

Really, Jack couldn't fault him for it. Teal'c did give great handjobs, which probably explained why he didn't see any problem giving Jack directions when he was on the receiving end. This morning, though, it didn't seem like he was in the mood to draw it out. Kind of a pity, but understandable; they'd have to get up and think about getting some work done soon. Just not _too_ soon, not while Teal'c was grazing the sensitive spot just under the head of Jack's cock, not while Teal'c was twisting his fingers in a warm, tight circle before sliding his hand back down and _damn_, Jack had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from yelling when he came.

After Jack had a few seconds to recover, Teal'c slid closer and rested his chin on Jack's chest. Jack cracked one eye open and raised an eyebrow.

"I merely wondered what sounds you might make if you were not intent on relative subtlety."

"Loud ones." Jack yawned. "Nice loud ones. You come fishing with me, I'll show you."

_-end-_


End file.
